


Oh god Juleka you weren’t supposed to actually kidnap her oh my god-

by SorryJustAnotherPerson



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/F, F/M, Give Kagami friends, Juleka kidnaps Kagami, Lila Rossi Redemption, Protective Chloé Bourgeois, The couffaines adopt rich kids, They become friends, They literally adopt her, chaotic duo, no beta we die like men, thats it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryJustAnotherPerson/pseuds/SorryJustAnotherPerson
Summary: “What do you mean you went with the plan?!” Marinette shrieked, hands trembling as she held the phone“Well no one really told me not to, and no one had any other ideas so I just did” Juleka mumbled over the phone“Oh my god”“I just kinda- smacked her with a pan and took her to the ship”“Juleka you weren’t supposed to kidnap her”“It was really easy”“Juleka please-“ she begged“Okay she’s waking up gotta go bye good luck on your date” Juleka hung up, leaving the utterly shocked Marinette. Oh my god they’re gonna kill each other. This wasn’t supposed to happen oh god.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi (one sided), Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug (one sided), Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug (one sided), Juleka Couffaine & Kagami Tsurugi, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug (one sided), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi (one sided)
Comments: 236
Kudos: 742





	1. Chapter 1

  
“What do you mean you went with the plan?!” Marinette shrieked, hands trembling as she held the phone

“Well no one really told me not to, and no one had any other ideas so I just did” Juleka mumbled over the phone

“Oh my god” Marinette covered her face. 

“I just kinda- smacked her with a pan and took her to the ship” 

“Juleka you weren’t supposed to _kidnap_ her” 

“It was really easy”

“Juleka please-“ she begged

“Okay she’s waking up gotta go bye good luck on your date” Juleka hung up, leaving the utterly shocked Marinette. _Oh my god they’re gonna kill each other. This wasn’t supposed to happen oh god._ She quickly dialed up Alya

”ALYA WE HAVE A SITUATION-“

...

”Why am I here” Kagami asked, her eyes narrowing. She was sitting in the room with some goth teenager, tied in rope.

”I kidnapped you temporarily” The girl deadpanned, 

“Why?” She asked, narrowing her eyes.

”Uhh..” The girl leaned back in her chair “I wasn’t supposed to but I did it to help my friend get a date with her crush cause no one told me not to??”

Kagami was absolutely speechless.

”What does this have to do with me?”

“Do you know who Marinette Dupain-Cheng is?” She asked, fixing her dyed hair.

”Yes..” Kagami scowled “I should of known she was going to take Adrien away from me.. I’m not surprised she would-“

”Hold your horses-“ The girl said, holding up a hand “I’m the one who kidnapped you, literally had to listen to a whole call from Mari about how I _wasn’t_ supposed to kidnap you”

The Japanese girl grimaced.

”Then why am I still here?” She asked, struggling to move. _Impressive. This girl’s stature is completely weak. She could not stand to fight a foe like me. She knew and decided to tie my arms tightly. Where did she get this much rope?_

“Eh” The girl shrugged her shoulders “Are you hungry? We can totally eat right now”

Kagami blinked _are you kidding me?_

”Sure..”

”Sweet, I’m Juleka by the way” She mumbled, before walking over and untying Kagami. _Is she dumb? Doesn’t she know that this is the perfect time for me to strike her down and leave!_ Her hands became loose and she stood up.

The door opened and an older woman stepped in, Kagami stumbled back with surprise. _Her parent was home?!_

“Arrgh Juleka! Who does this be?” The woman said roughly, _what_

“Hey mom, this is Kagami, I kidnapped her” Juleka deadpanned. Kagami’s eyes widened. _Is she serious?_

”Ahh! Sweetie’s first kidnapping! I’m so proud of you!” The woman rustled the goth girl’s hair. _Are they some sort of crime family what the hell is this_ the woman turned to Kagami “Would ye like some grub Kagami?”

”Uh..”

”She’s asking if you want lunch” Juleka mumbled. Kagami nodded sheepishly, she was admittedly hungry.. The woman nodded

”I’ll be making some sandwiches then! Keep your kidnap victim some company ey Juleka?” The woman grinned before leaving.

Kagami stared in complete shock, before being dragged out of the bedroom and into the living room. It amazed the fencer on how cluttered it was. It was the complete opposite of Her own home..

”I..”

”You’ll get used to it, my mom is pretty weird” Juleka mumbled, before turning on a tv “Wanna play video games?”

She sat down hesitantly before being handed a controller. They were playing some game called.. _super bash sisters?_

”What is this..?” She asked, selecting a character, with a large sword and blonde hair. Juleka chose one wearing a mask and red gloves.

”Just mash buttons, it’s about fighting, I think Marinette mentioned you fenced? Basically the same thing” The goth mumbled. Kagami grunted as she began to test the controllers.

It was so strange. Nearly minutes ago, she was literally kidnapped by the girl next to her and dragged to her house- furthermore the mother seemed unfazed? Now Kagami was just playing foolish video games with her like nothing happened.

”Damn it..” she muttered, as the lose screen showed up.

”Woah, You had me on the ropes, I’m impressed sense that was probably your first time playing” Juleka smiled, leaning back in her chair. She lifted up a closed fist. Kagami started at it, before realizing and bumping it with her own fist 

“Sorry I didn’t get what you were doing, I’m not use to this..” she looked around “..environment”

”Eh, you learn things when you get kidnapped by a goth girl and her pirate mom” Juleka shrugged, smiling “Could be worse, I can’t imagine what the other’s are doing now sense I told Marinette I literally knocked you out and took you home..”

...

An explosion went off.

”WE’RE ALL GONNA DIE!”

...

”They’ll probably be fine” Juleka said “Wanna play again?”

Kagami smiled, nodding 

“Yes, I’ll be sure to beat you this time.”

They continued playing until Anarka, Juleka’s mother, showed up with sandwiches. The fencer couldn’t stop the small grin growing on her face as the comfortable chaos around her ensued. Anarka was so nice, crazy and unhinged, but so much more motherly than..

Her head shook at the memory of her own mother screaming at her. 

This didn’t feel cold, this felt like.. home.

”Kagami you okay?” Juleka asked, she hadn’t realized she was crying.

”Oh..” she wiped it away “sorry, I just.. realized how much fun I was having” she smiled “Your home is fun Juleka, it’s very happy and weird”

The goth smiled

”Thanks, you’re welcome to visit anytime” Juleka said. Kagami brightened

”Really?” She asked. Juleka tilted her head

”Yeah, pretty sure my Mom wants to adopt you” she chuckled “We’re friends aren’t we?”

Kagami’s heart swelled. _Friends_?

”I’d like that” She said. 

Eventually, a stranger with blue hair stepped into the house, he stared at her.

”Oh, you must be Kagami” he said “Marinette told me about you”

”Hello.” She greeted

”This is Luka, my brother” Juleka said, before looking at him “I kidnapped Kagami. She’s our sister now. It’s official.”

”Yeah.. I noticed.” Luka grinned, the two girls leaned over, snorting at the.. _many_ texts Marinette sent to him ”Hold on, I’ve got a funny idea, she’s gonna be so mad at me..”

...

Marinette paced the floor of her room, the remaining girl squad sitting around.

”I can’t believe Jules did this..” Rose said between giggles, her cheeks red with blush.

”What a riot” Alix smirked, Mylene covered her face in embarrassment while Alya was checking her phone.

”I can’t believe this!” Marinette yelled, “This whole fiasco today happened.. and oh god Kagami is gonna kill me.. oh my god Kagami’s _mom_ is gonna kill me!”

”Didn’t you text Luka?” Alix asked, rolling her eyes.

”W-Well yeah? But I’m not sure! What if Kagami already killed Juleka?!” The bluenette said

”SHE WOULDN’T DARE TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND!” Rose yelled

”HOLD UP GUYS MARI GOT A TEXT FROM LUKA!” Alya screamed, holding up Marinette’s phone. The girls clambered around the screen as they opened up the messages.

Alix fell back with laughter at the image sent by Luka.

It was of the two couffaine siblings making funny faces at the camera, Kagami in the background wearing super fake glasses and a making a funny face as well.

**Luka:** _No idea what you’re taking about Marinette. I’m just chilling with my two sisters_

Marinette screamed

...

The three were laughing on the couch

”You think she saw it?” Juleka snorted, arm looped around Kagami’s shoulder

”I hope so” Luka grinned, “Oh look, I’m getting a call from her right now-“ he opened the call “Hello Ma-Ma-Marinette~” he cooed.

They could all hear the loud clamoring over the phone, including Marinette’s surprised screaming. They couldn’t hold their laughter as Luka immediately hung up. Then, Juleka’s phone rang.

”Hold up- it’s Rose” she opened it, clearing her voice before putting a calm voice “Hello?”

” _JULEKA_!” Marinette screamed through the phone. Kagami snorted.

” _Sorry Jules she took my phone_ ” Rose’s voice echoed in the background. The fencer gingerly took the phone

”Sorry Juleka Couffaine can’t come to the phone right now” Kagami deadpanned, barely able to keep her laughter in “Only third child Couffaine here. Sister of Juleka. Yes. Not kidnapped victim”

” _KAGAMI! YOU NEED TO GO BACK HOME- I’M SO SORRY! YOU’RE MOM IS GOING TO KILL ME PLEASE!_ ” Marinette screamed, resulting in the laughter of the siblings plus Tsurugi. Anarka cackled in the kitchen before leaning over to the phone

”Then perish” The mother said, before Kagami immediately hung up.

The house boat was quiet, before erupting in laughter again.

Kagami had never laughed so much- she just felt so.. at home.

Eventually, she did have to leave- Marinette came over to drive her home, completely red in the face and panicked- but still, Kagami forever became part of the Couffaine family. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUESS IM CONTINUING THIS HOO BOY??

“Hey Luka so I’ve got thi- WHAT THE HECK?!” Marinette screamed, almost dropping all of the food

On the tv, was a very bombastic anime playing at full volume, with a character with a very scandalous looking outfit on and blue and red hair- and on the couch was Kagami

Her hair was pulled into a small ponytail, with the tips and underside of her hair getting dyed a bright red right at that exact moment.

”Oh hey Marinette.” Juleka said, looking up as she continued to spread the red “Luka told me you were coming over, thought you were coming in thirty minutes”

”I- I came early to b-bring pastries b-but..” She pointed at Kagami’s hair “What are you doing?!”

”She’s dying my hair?” Kagami said, raising an eyebrow.

”Y-You’re just letting that happen?” Marinette said, 

”Of course, I asked her to after watching the third episode of this anime.” She replied nonchalantly “I might regret this later but I’m happy with this now”

”I- but your mother-“

”Marinette, my mother is _blind_ ” Kagami said, a small smirk growing on her lips “As long as no one mentions it, she’ll never know”

”I-.. I..” The blunette was at a loss. 

”Anarchy suits you” Juleka chuckled, much to Kagami’s pleasure

”I’m gonna get murdered” Marinette muttered, completely done.

They ended up watching the rest of the anime- it was a terribly bizarre experience and there was just.. so much naked people? Like it became a huge plot point about how naked they were?

The main character was even named Ryuko, and the small smile on Kagami’s face didn’t go unnoticed by Marinette.

”Imagine that Dragon Hero watching this and going: yes that one. That’s my suit now” Luka chuckled, a knowing glance in his eyes “That'd be a hilarious”

”Absolutely not” Kagami huffed, a small pink on her cheeks “I think she’d get jailed for exhibition..” 

Marinette let out a small laugh

”I don’t think the suits would fit with this anime’s physics..” She said. Juleka snapped

”No wait- imagine one of the guy miraculous holders wearing it! CHAT NOIR IN A KAMUI?! WITH HIS WEIRD ASS _LEATHER_ AESTHETIC??” The goth yelled. This left the three- literal miraculous holders on the boat to go into a fit of coughing and laughter, much to the poor confusion of Juleka.

”That’d be..” Kagami wheezed, 

“So much worse..” Marinette said, wiping a tear from her eye. Luka looked like he stared into another dimension.

”Oh god I’m imagining it right now..” he said

”Luka oh my god” Juleka giggled

”He’s dying” Kagami said, as Luka laid on the ground, covering his eyes

”So much worse..” He groaned “Oh god it’s so much worse..”

”Let’s pray to god that he hasn’t watched anime” Kagami spoke, much to the agreement of the small family.

...

”So.. that’s why we aren’t allowed to talk about Kagami’s hair?” Adrien asked, leaning over to Marinette

”Yep” She said, popping the ‘p’. She waved her pencil around “It’s not really noticeable unless she pulls her hair up, but you can still notice the streaks and tips- looks great but we can’t mention it or compliment it”

”What about her like- you know, workers in her family- the butlers and maids and shtuff?” He asked, she shrugged, trying to ignore how close he was. The topic of Kagami calmed her down

”They’re too terrified of her wrath to tell, also she asked” Marinette said, before finishing her drawing “Look- it’s her”

It was a small sketch of Kagami wearing the school uniform from the anime.

”Aw, looks just like her” He chuckled

”What does?” 

The two flinched, looking up at the fencer

”Kagami!” Adrien greeted, before pulling up the drawing “Look! Mari drew you!”

The blunette squeaked, covering her face

”Sorry! I drew you without permission!” She said, before looking up to see the absolutely glowing smile of Kagami

”This is.. really dope” Kagami said. _Dope?!_

_”Dope?”_ Adrien choked, barely containing laughter. The girl looked up, twisting a red strand of her 

”Yes, Juleka taught me that word, she teaches me a lot of stuff that I missed due to my sheltered childhood” She shrugged, a small growing on her face “Like eye contacts, s’mores, and fan fiction”

Marinette coughed madly, laughing between her hacks

”SHE WHAT?!” Marinette exclaimed. Kagami giggled, looking at Adrien

”Did you know that there’s at least 30 fan fictions between you and Chat Noir, Adrien? I found that very interesting” she chuckled. Adrien’s eyes widened and his face went red

”I-I’m sorry.. W-WHAT?!”

”And You wouldn’t believe how much fan fiction there was of Ladybug as well, it’s fascinating to see how people interpret Paris’s heroes, including the temporary ones.” Kagami drawled, watching as the two in front of her panicked in blush and embarrassment ”There’s many of that.. Ryuko girl”

”I-Is that so?” Marinette smiled

”Yes, a lot” Kagami said “I never knew how much the public enjoyed her presence.. especially how much they apparently want to be stabbed for their enjo-“

“ANND WE’RE DONE HERE I NEED TO GO TALK TO JULEKA BYE KAGAMI-“

...

The next day at school, Marinette slammed her hands on Juleka’s desk

”Why” she asked

”I have no idea what you mean ‘why’” Juleka said nervously, “did I do something wr-“

”Jules.. why would you show Kagami fan fiction..?” Marinette spat. There was a brief silence before Juleka throw her head back with laughter “WHY OH MY GOD JULES”

”I’M SO PROUD OF HER” Juleka cackled, 

“I swear you guys are going to be the death of me..” Marinette groaned,

”We Couffaines have a talent in chaos” The goth giggled.

”She’s not your sister oh my god-“

”It’s too late we’ve already taken over her sweet and innocent mind” She grinned

”Wow- that is the most I’ve ever seen Juleka laugh” Alix said, walking into the room “What’s the occasion?”

”Oh nothing too important, just spreading the knowledge of life to Kagami and Marinette being horrified” Juleka shrugged with a wide smirk on her face “She’s taught me how to kill a man and I’m simply returning the favor”

”SHE WHAT-“

...

”I’m gonna regret giving you this aren’t I” Ladybug said, exasperated

”Most definitely” Juleka said, putting the tiger miraculous on “How long do you think it’ll take for Kagami and Luka to recognize me mid battle?”

”Knowing you guys, like five seconds- wait you know who Ryuko and Viperion are?” She asked

”Yeah Marinnete, you guys kept acting weird so I just kinda thought really hard about it and I figured it out” Juleka replied, before smiling “Let’s kick some ass, I’m ready to kill some peeps with my siblings”

”Oh god..”


	3. The couffaines adopt/kidnap another rich kid 2 ELECTRIC BOOGALOO

  
  


“Hi.. mother.. so I was thinking- it’s my birthday this weekend and I thought maybe we could-“

” _So? I have other things I could be doing_ ” The woman over the phone hissed, Chloe winced in pain “ _I’ll celebrate your birthday when you’re worth my time. When your exceptional, Charlie_ ”

”It’s Chlo-“ She started, but Audrey hung up. 

She stopped walking down the steps. Her phone dropped to her side.

”Damn it..” she hissed, tears slipping down her cheeks “Damn it why..” 

Then, a shadow cast over her. Chloe swerved around, only to see two figures shoving a bag over her head and hauling her over one of their shoulders. She couldn’t scream. There was only darkness, and the sound of waves.

...

“This was reasonable” Kagami deadpanned

”Most definitely” Juleka nodded

”Yep. I think we made the right choice” Luka said, popping the ‘p’

”Of course” The fencer smiled “We make the best judgement after all”

”WHY THE FUCK AM I HERE” Chloe screamed, she jostled in the chair “I SWEAR TO- I KNEW YOU WERE A CRIME FAMILY MY DADDY IS GONNA SUE THE FRICKING FUCK OUT OF ALL THREE OF YOU!”

”Yep.. best judgement” Juleka huffed

”Reeelaaaaaaax Chloeeee” Luka drawled “You’re harmony is waaay out of wack right now, it sounds like-“

He grabbed his guitar and produced an ugly sound

”-like that” he said before putting it back on his bed “That’s not an insult”

Chloe stared at him, her rage completely gone and instead replaced with utter confusion

”I.. what”

”You get used to it, anyways- Chloe what do you want to eat?” Juleka asked, walking into the kitchen

”H-Huh..?” Chloe’s head swerved around, jaw slacked

“We have most likely thirty minutes before Marinette finds out we kidnapped another person and depending on how much she freaks out- a few hours to hang out and make her blow a fuse” Kagami smiled.

She pulled her short hair into a small ponytail and started to untie Chloe’s ropes. Chloe’s eyes widened as she saw the red underside and streaks in her hair. 

”..do you guys have sushi?” The blonde asked, raising an eyebrow

”Hell yeah Sushi sounds great- HEY JULES! JULES DO WE HAVE SUSHI?” Luka yelled. Chloe winced at the noise, _is this what siblings are like?_

”STOP SCREAMING ACROSS THE HOUSE” there was a small silence, the three stood quietly as they heard the sound of an opening door “WE DO”

”HELL YEAH SUSHI!” Luka grinned, running out of the room.

”Wonderfull” Kagami smiled, as Chloe was loose from all of the ropes

”Why the hell did you kidnap me Tsurugi?” The blonde spat,

”Hey- I’m a Couffaine in this house” The fencer said, “They kidnapped me and everything, I’m not allowed to be called a Tsurugi here- and if all things go well, you won’t be allowed to call yourself a Bourgeois either-“

”What”

”Nothing- time for food” Kagami said, pulling Chloe out of the room. The blonde was just.. shocked.

This wasn’t the same fencer that coldly told Chloe to back off from Adrien anymore. This wasn’t the same ice queen. It was.. jarring to see how the same person could be so different- like when did she dye her hair? When the bloody fuck did that happen?!

”Who dyed your hair?” Chloe asked

”Jules did, I was watching anime and I wanted my hair to look like the main character” The fenced smiled. Something clicked in Chloe’s brain

”Oh my god you watched Kill la Kill..?” She said, eyes widening as they sat down. All tension and hate she held for the family dissipated unknowingly as the siblings placed down the sushi.

”Yes, I quite enjoyed it- Marinette had a heart attack from it actually, it was funny.” Kagami chuckled

“The Girls were hot in the show” Juleka smirked, “I’m planning on showing Kagami this show called RWBY? It’s th-“

Chloe stood up from the table and grabbed the goth’s shoulders, much to the surprise of everyone.

”You know RWBY?” She asked, Juleka was silent before a huge grin grew on her face

”YES! I DO OH MY GOD YEAH!” Juleka shouted, grabbing Chloe’s shoulders, grinning “DUDE”

”JULEKA COUFFAINE WHAT THE FUCK” She yelled, shaking the goth’s shoulders

“CHLOE WHEN I FIRST MET YOU I THOUGHT YOU WERE SOME WEISS FANGIRL”

”I KINDA WAS?? I RELATED TO HER SO MUCH AN-“ she sat down “God I’ve acted like volume one Weiss for so long oh shit..”

”Oh for sure,” Juleka grinned “Absolute queen bitch, wonderful job Chloe”

”Yeah yeah fuck you too” Chloe smirked, never in the blonde’s wildest dreams would she even think that she’d ever talk to Juleka Gothic Wallflower Couffaine like this ever.

”I don’t get any of this- you two are like, in a completely different dimension than both of us.” Luka chuckled,

”Yeah we’re still still sitting here” Kagami huffed, before a phone interrupted “Uh oh” she said, opening it up

”Who is it?” Juleka asked, a mouthful of food

”Mari, I didn’t think she’d find out we kidnapped another person so soon..” Luka said, leaning over to the fencer

”Okay seriously do you actually kidnap people or-“

”We’re _technically_ kidnapping, but it’s really just me and Luka dragging out friends onto our boat to hangout.” Juleka shrugged, before motioning to Kagami _friends?_ Chloe thought “That’s how we basically adopted Kagami”

”Why me then? Why’d you kidnap me too?” Chloe asked slowly. The goth stared at her, there was a hint of pain and nervousness behind this eyes

”..thought you needed it. No one deserves.. a mom like that..” She said. Chloe fell silent, wincing as she though back to her morning, she did her best to ignore the trembling in her hands.

Instead, she focused on Kagami, who was grinning madly over the phone- seriously what did the Couffaines do to her?

”Mari- Mari I don’t know what you’re talking about-“ Kagami snickered, the phone was luckily on speaker

” _ROSE LITERALLY SAW YOU PICK UP CHLOE AND RUN DON’T LIE TO ME- god I’m going to get a migraine and I’m naming it after you.._ ” Marinette said, exasperated. 

“I was just.. escorting her to a nicer destination.” The fencer said sheepishly,

“ _YOU KIDNAPPED CHLOE! CHLOE BOURGEOIS- YOU KIDNAPPED HER KAGAMI! WITH JULEKA_!” Marinette cried “ _oh god she’s gonna kill me im never gonna be able to go to school anymore she’s going to sue as all broke-_ “

Chloe snorted

”Oh please Dupain-Cheng, I can name at least three things worse than that” She said, leaning to the phone. Kagami glanced at her before chuckling- as there was a loud crash on the other side of the phone.

” _CHLOE OH MY GOD IM SO SOR-_ “

”Annnnd goodbye” Chloe smiled, pressing end call. The couffaine siblings looked at her expectantly. Luka started at her softly, as if trying to read her “So- how about we do something fun before Dupain-Chung and the fun-police come and drag me home?”

...

”...And that’s the story on how I ruined Adrien’s life” Chloe said, finishing the make up on Luka’s face. The boy nodded at her, before looking back at his Pokémon game.

”Why did you- I still don’t get what furries are.. why did you think that was a good idea?” Kagami asked, Chloe shrugged

”It wasn’t a good idea, but god all mighty it was funny- and now you all have blackmail on Adrien Agreste.” She chuckled “I’m pretty sure I scarred him for life”

”Obviously” Juleka smiled “That’s another note to my blackmail collection”

”Oh? What’s that full of?” Luka asked, tilting his head. 

”Do tell Couffaine” Chloe grinned “I’d _love_ to hear something I don’t already know”

”I don’t know many people from your school but please tell” Kagami said, leaning back against the bed.

”Want me to start simple? Or like give the best I’ve got?” Juleka asked, raising an eyebrow

”Build up- If you give your best blackmail and I’ve already got that dirt then it’ll be disappointing” the blonde said, smirking.

”Okay so- one time Alix was skating to school yeah? I was waiting by the cross walk- and I saw her smash into the pole, and I took this quick video-“ Juleka lifted up her phone to show a Alix stumbling away from a pole, nose bloody, as she yelled a loud ‘thanks mom’, before looking confused. “She didn’t even notice me.”

”Looks like it hurt.” Kagami chuckled, Juleka continued.

”Yep, when we got to school- she lied and said she got into a fight- but I know. I know she called a pole her mother. And when the time comes I have it, just in case..” the goth smirked “but she’s my friend, so hopefully that’ll be a last case scenario, considering how much worse shit I have of her.”

”How much can I pay you to give me dirt on Kim?” Chloe asked. Juleka smiled

”A simple thank you would be amazing-“ She said, before looking to Kagami “So there’s this kid named Kim at my school yeah? Big jock knucklehead-”

”Hate those” Kagami mumbled

”-Yeah, so I was walking to the pool one time- don’t ask why- and I saw Kim there. I didn’t want to intrude on whatever he was doing BUT- I DON’T KNOW IF IT’S LEGAL BUT-“ he held up her phone of Kim in a hot pink speedo “Apparently he owns this”

Chloe gagged, covering her eyes, Kagami hissed with disgust and Luka just clicked his tongue

”Wow..” Chloe said “That.. covers very little”

”It doesn’t leave much to the imagination,,” Kagami murmured

”I don’t know if that’s legal, but I don’t think it’s legal for him to be wearing that _wow_ ” 

Juleka swiped through her phone

”Oh! I actually have some more blackmail on some other of our classmates though, Ivan owns a tumblr.. Don’t tell Rose but I totally know that she writes fan fiction.. same with Alya.. let’s see..” She searched through her files “Jeez- a lot of our classmates write fan fiction it’s hilarious.. Oh!”

”If you’re gonna say Adrien writes fan fiction I already know” Chloe smirked, looking at her nails “He makes me beta most of them actually, all LadyNoir”

Kagami snorted, 

”..didn’t know that but actually- I was gonna say, Marinette totally writes-“

The door slammed open, revealing a very angry Marinette.

”Dupain-Cheng! Wonderful to see you, I’d love to know what kind of fan fiction you apparently write?” Chloe smiled, tilting her head. The fashion designer stared, before falling over.

”She fainted.”

...

”I can’t believe this..”

”We have no idea what you’re talking about” Kagami said, wrapping an arm around Chloe’s shoulder

”I hate all of you..” Marinette said, pinching the space between her eyes

”Couffaines are great at adopting rich kids what can we say” Luka shrugged. Chloe smiled softly, she was just plain happy. She took a deep breath, the last few hours had.. changed a lot for her.

”Hey so uh.. My birthday is.. this weekend..” she said “Would it be okay if I dropped by?”

Juleka, Kagami, Marinette and Luka stared at her, the siblings nodded before smiling

”Sure, we’d be happy to have you Chlo” Kagami said, patting her head. Chloe grinned.

”Thanks..”

...

”Anyways- these are my kids, Juleka, Luka, Chloe, and Kagami” Anarka smiled proudly

”I- Miss Couffaine one of them doesn’t even go to the sch- Chloe isn’t your chil-“ Andre Bourgeois blubbered

”Well she became my child two months ago now shh, or I’ll have my children throw you off my boat” The pirate lady snapped, before turning “HEY CHILDREN”

The four siblings looked over

”Whaaaaat?” Chloe drawled, raising an eyebrow

”What’s up Ma” Luka asked, looking up from fixing Kagami’s hair, while Juleka’s eyes darted over

”What is it?” The fencer tilted her head.

”Are you my children?” Anarka shouted

”Yes? Obviously?” The blonde shrugged, looking back at her phone “Don’t ask dumb questions”

”No idea where’d you get any other idea mother” Kagami smirked

”I-“

”Then that settles it, Mayor Bourgeois please leave me crew and my ship alone, we’re having barbecue tonight and I can’t let me children starve” Anarka said, hurrying the man off her boat, much to his dismay- but the look Chloe gave him was enough

She’d have to get to work on making guest rooms for Chloe and Kagami soon, perhaps make another just in case- her kids were unpredictable after all. She smiled

She sure was proud of these weirdos. Anarka started her mental timer for how long it’d take for her kiddos to steal another friend.

...

Three weeks. It took three weeks for her kids to bring home another badly parented rich kid.

”Hi Miss Couffaine..?” Adrien weakly greeted.

”We found him moping in a garbage can! Can we keep him!” Luka grinned brightly, as if they were getting a dog “We’ll feed him and take him on walks and everything!”

”We can teach him tricks Ma” Juleka said, “Like stealing”

”I’m not a pet..” Adrien chuckled. Anarka grinned _ohhhhhh I can see it in his eyes. There’s chaos in those eyes.. we’re adopting him immediately_

”Hohohhoo.. Gabe is gonna be piiiisssseedd” Chloe smirked, ruffling the blond boy’s hair.

”How long do you think it’ll take for Mari to notice we kidnapped _another_ rich kid?” Kagami asked, looking up at Juleka

”Not long enough-“ Marinette groaned, jumping onto the deck. She crossed her arms “Really?”

”Yes” Luka smiled smugly 

”..Why”

”Because we can and it’s now our thing Mari” Juleka shrugged

“Seriously Dupain-Cheng. It was obvious Adrien was gonna be our next target- first! The heir to the Agreste empire! Next-“ Chloe waved a hand, motioning to the city “The world..”

”Damn it I need more sleep..” Marinette face palmed.

  
  



	4. Don’t mess with the Couffaine siblings- and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously don’t mess with them- three of them are rich, and all of them are superheroes and who know how to kill someone

Juleka’s hands trembled, she curled up into a ball against the building. Not too long ago, a group of kids had beaten her up. She could still hear their jeering faces as they shoved her against the wall and called her a freak of nature, a sin against god.

She sobbed into her hands, not noticing the approaching blonde approaching her.

”Jules?” A voice said. The goth looked up, to see Chloe staring down at her, a once scowling face turned gentle and concerned.

”C-Chloe?” She croaked. The blonde looked around, before heaving her to her feet

”Jules what’s wrong? Who did this to you?” Chloe said, Juleka blinked, before turning away bitterly

”Why should you care..” She hissed, tears falling down her face “I’m just a freak..”

”Who the fuck told you that?!” The blonde snarled, “I’ll fucking rip them to pieces, I swear I’m gonna kill someone one second-“

Juleka sniffled, as she watched Chloe open her phone and quickly called a number.

”Kagami someone fucked up Jules!” Chloe yelled, the goth’s eyes widened “No I don’t know how I’ll ask-“ she turned to her, eyes narrowing “Jules who fucked you up?”

Her heart ached as she gripped her bruised arms.

”I-I don’t know.. just some students.. they were all led by this kid named.. Vinnie I think..? He had this obnoxious green jacket on, like neon green” Juleka murmured, wincing at the memory “Why?”

Chloe leaned back to her phone

”Hear that Kagami?” She asked

” _Affirmative. We shall deal with this together._ ” Kagami hissed on the other side of the phone “ _We will make him will regret the day he was born._ ” The phone call ended

”Why are you doing this..?” Juleka murmured, Chloe pulled out a tissue and began to wipe the poor goth’s face.

”Cause I’m your worried annoying little brat sister, why else?” The blonde sneered, before softening “I hope you haven’t forgotten what you’ve done for me, you’ve given me a family Jules- The one thing I’ve lacked my entire life, and have been hurting others for years because of it.”

Chloe took a deep breath, fixing her hair nervously before smiling 

”You gave me a family, and your part of it, and that means I’d do anything for you” 

Juleka fell against Chloe’s shoulder sobbing. She gripped her sister’s shirt as tears rolled down her cheeks. Never would she have been comforted by Chloe Bourgeois. Only her sister, Chloe Couffaine.

When she finally straightened herself out, Chloe made a few more calls, smiling at her all the same.

Rose first, who had become dangerously quiet on the phone. Adrien next, who was with Marinette, Alya, and Nino who were all enraged. Finally Luka, whose voice became cold, as he hissed out a ‘I see.. I have a few ideas..’ before chuckling and hanging up.

The goth almost began to cry again, absolutely touched. Never before had she felt so loved. Chloe patted her on the head gently

”We’ll show them not to mess with the Couffaines” She smiled devilishly.

...

Vinnie sneered, as he walked away from the little freak show lesbian. Served her right! Little goth shithead deserved to cry. His group had laughed away, leaving him to walk him.

It was then that he bumped into a shorter girl, who looked up at him. Pretty hot, weird fucking hair though.

”Hey there hot stuff..” He smirked, looking down at her “You gonna apologize for bumping into me like that or-“

The girl narrowed her eyes

”Are you Vinnie?” She asked. His eyes widened a bit

”So you’ve heard about me?” Vinnie purred, reaching his hand out to stroke her face.

”Yes I have” She said coldly, before pulling a real ass goddamn sword out of her backpack, Vinnie screamed as she pointed it towards his throat.

”W-What the fuck?!-“

”You will not _speak_ , you will not _touch_ , you will not _look_ at, you will not _insult_ my sister Juleka Couffaine ever again” She hissed, before sweeping him off his feet, making him crash to the ground “Or I will make sure to de-man you.” Her sword pointed towards his crotch

”Y-You’re insane.! I’ll f-fucking sue you! Send you to the fucking police!” He screamed, hands balling into fists.

”Not unless you’re dead.” She said, he froze as her cold dark eyes bore into his soul. She turned away for a moment before swinging her leg and kicking him in the nuts. He howled in pain, tears falling down his red slimy face, as she strutted away.

When he tried to report her to the police, the chief scoffed and said not to even try lying to him. Vinnie paled as the chief said

”I heard from my daughter’s friend that you attempted to assault her sister.” He rose an eyebrow “Sorry but, we’re gonna have to call your parents about this- and get you new pants”

...

Vinnie cursed with rage, as he left the house to go to school he told his parents to go fuck off and smacked his mom across the head. How fucking dare they try and ground him? He’s the one who got attacked by some psycho bitch!

He saw the little goth shit walking to class, hand’s tangled with her little annoying girlfriend. He smirked, strutting over to them. He helped with surprise as he felt his legs give in under him.

He looked up, growling, before panicking as he saw Chloe Bourgeois and Lila Rossi looking down at him. Both girls’s eyes seeming to glow with a cold aura. The blonde scoffed, leaning over to Lila

”Remember, I’m paying you to this, this _never_ happened.” She sneered, pointing between then. The Italian girl nodded curtly, with the scariest smile on her face.

”Sure sure, you can pay me later. Lately, bullying Marinette has been leaving a bad taste in my mouth anyways” Lila shrugged, before staring down Vinnie. Chloe nodded, glaring at Vinnie before stepping on his hand with a sharp heel and walking past him.

Lila looked down at him, grinning smugly, humming in Italian. Vinnie snarled, bouncing back to his feet.

”The hell are you doing?!” He yelled, sweat rolling down his face as he looked over her. His hands twitched inches away from her face, tempted to rip her apart.

She simply held up a finger, a pause motion. To his surprise, she stared at him in the eye and slapped herself across the face, she crashed into the side locker and falling to the floor. Tears rolled down her red face.

”W-Why did you do that, you bully.!” She cried. _No way._ Vinnie paled as the people around them stared at him with expressions filled with horror and rage.

”I-I didn’t I-“

”First you try and force me to date you and n-now this!? Why do you hate me so much?!” Lila sobbed, hands trembling. Vinnie burned with rage as he could see the a smirk flicker across her face. It was all the more worse when a group of kids from Lila’s class came over

”How dare you hurt her! She’s still not used to this school environment and this is what you do? For shame!” A boy with an stupid cap sneered, 

”Of course a ruffian like you would do something like this! Especially after you attacked my sister yesterday! Ridiculous!” Chloe spat _wait she had a sister?_

“It’s absolutely despicable” Adrien Agreste said, walking over, Vinnie trembled as the model’s cold green eyes bore into him.

”Yeah! We won’t let you hurt our friend!” One with some annoying blue pig tails yelled. There was a flash of gratefulness in Lila’s eyes, before flickering back to him, full of a malicious intent,

”Vinnie Lefebre! To the office now!” A teacher yelled, as a group of girls began to help Lila up. Vinnie watched as she was pulled away from him, a plastic face of horror and pain twisted into a smug smile, as he was dragged to the principal.

...

Vinnie spat out his drink, he had reached for it, thinking it was water, but was met with a disgusting bitter and soupy substance to enter his mouth. Made it even worse that it was apparently a really toxic perfume.

At first he just thought it was some prank, but it started to get worse, as he found perfume in his fucking food. Just bottles worth of perfume in everything. Sometimes it wasn’t even perfume, just straight up toxic waste!

He glared at the dumb fucking goth girl in the halls, he knew it was her. He had to prove it! Vinnie shook with rage, but thanks to his blindness, he wasn’t able to see the goth’s cute blonde girlfriend who had stared maliciously at him for the past few days, brewing with ideas of poisons and perfumes.

Vinnie kept frantically looking over his shoulder, he swore he could feel people watching him. His friends told he was paranoid. It couldn’t get worse right?

...

A day later, an akuma attack occurred, Vinnie scrambled to safety but found himself pinned under a pillar, he screamed for help but his buddies weren’t around to see him. Hope flowed in him as he saw Ladybug swing near him.

”Ladybug please help! My leg’s broken! Please!” He cried out. The hero looked at him, looking like an angel in light. She smiled at him gently before her expression darkened.

”My miraculous cure will fix you up later, I think I’m just gonna leave you there, Vinnie.” Ladybug spat bitterly, glaring at him with disgust. He paled. Paris’s heroine knew him? And.. hated him?

”W-Wait come back please.!” He sobbed, as she turned away and left him to be crushed by another pillar. Eventually, he was brought back to peak condition, bones fixed and heart beating. 

When his buddies eventually found him, they found him catatonic and muttering nonsensical words.

Was it villainess? Yes, Ladybug could say so, she usually saved anyone, no matter what prejudice she had against them, this being the only exception. But what is it worth it? Marinette grinned under the mask. Oh.. definitely.

No one would believe what Vinnie said, saying that Ladybug would never do something like that! They called him crazy. He lashed out against multiple people, driving his group away, eventually he akumatized but when he was cured, he found himself a spot in juvie.

He glared madly at the soft and smug smile that spread across the boy’s face, as he brushed his blue tipped hair out of his face.

”He hurt my sisters officer, and if you ask his parents, I’m sure they’d have some great scars and bruises to show you” He said, before glancing at Vinnie. As the door shut, the boy came up to the closing window. Vinnie trembled, as he stared into the deep cold eyes of the brother “Don’t mess with the Couffaines..”

...

”I think it was a little unfair..” Juleka murmured,

”Why?” Kagami said, raising an eyebrow

”We’ve got the mayor’s daughter, who’s connected to the principal and friend of the daughter of the head of police-“ Juleka listed “Daughter of the scariest blind sword woman alive, who’s basically a hitman- The best liar in school, son of Gabriel Agreste, LITERALLY LADYBUG, the best girlfriend ever-“ she smiled at Rose “And the best brother on earth” she said, staring at Luka

”Such a great family” Anarka said, ruffling Juleka’s hair “I’ve got my work cut out for me”

”My face still fucking hurts from slapping myself into a locker” Lila hissed, as Chloe handed her a wad of cash. Ladybug chuckled at the surprised expression of the Italian girl’s face. 

”Lila don’t steal my position as annoying little sister away from me you haven’t been adopted yet” Chloe snapped, before sitting down

”Can we watch princess bride?” Rose asked. Luka nodded with a soft smile and turned the tv on. The couffaine family has been joked many times by the people around them to be a crime family. At this point, perhaps it’s true. But still, they were together, that’s what mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip Vinnie but I don’t care


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Chloe wasn’t Miracle Queen in this au because she got a fucking family and the heroes’s identities weren’t spilled

Lila was an excellent liar, that much was true. A-After all, with just her silver tongue, she ripped down an innocent girl from her status as class angel and replaced her, convinced all her friends that a literal paper ball could gouge her eyes, AND somehow convince the kids who had met these celebrities before that she was either related to or best friends with.

It probably helped that they met these celebrities before, which made it make sense that _she_ could know them too- but really, Lila could admit some of her fibs were just pathetic- and that really, what the heck were these classmates thinking.

Honestly she hoped that she was secretly a siren or something- because kids shouldn’t be _this_ dumb. 

It lasted a long time, until Miracle Queen where she was exposed. Well..not.. entirely.. her lies to the class were one thing that was definitely exposed- but her now slippery allegiance luckily wasn’t found out- she wouldn’t be working with Hawkbitch anytime soon, the scumbag.

Still, her classmates had now took every word she spoke with caution. Always second guessing, always a suspicious glance.

Of course, in her own irritation, she continued to harass Marinette in every petty way she could- but...

Bullying Marinette got.. a little old. It didn’t make her any more popular, or loved, or anything. It just made people hate her more. Lila stared into the mirror, fidgeting with her hair. Her eyes narrowed.

”Damn it this sucks..” she murmured, eyes trailing to the empty room, that trailed to the empty hallway, of the empty house. 

’ _Yeah! We won’t let you hurt our friend!_ ’ Is what Marinette said almost a week ago. Lila bit her lip. She was tempted to smash her fist into the mirror to release her frustration.

“..Fucking hate you Marinette..” she grimaced. Lila took a deep breath, rubbing her watery eyes, before she left for school, wearing a plastic smile.

In the beginning of the Vinnie incident- Chloe had approached Lila and asked for a truce, when the Italian girl asked why, the blonde said it was for her sister.

Lila had almost laughed, stating that the spoiled Bourgeois was a single child, completely alone- and that it was pathetic for the blonde to lie in front of her. Completely.. alone.

What surprised Lila the most was Chloe’s expression. It was a mix between a grimace and a scowl, but there was pain behind her sapphire eyes. She could easily lie and say that she didn’t feel bad, but she was familiar with loneliness.

Why else would she continue to try and manipulate the whole class over and over again, despite her now tainted reputation. Chloe explained that, lately, she had gotten close to the Couffaine family, Juleka specifically, and that she was practically adopted into it’s chaos.

Lila had listened in growing envy as the blonde described her new relationship with the girl’s family, and how she owed her happiness to them. It was so.. pure? So complicated. So much gratefulness and loyalty that the blonde spoke about, emotions raw and bleeding in front of her

The Italian girl wasn’t jealous! Of course not! Found family. What.. what a joke..

Lila had scoffed at the time, saying that she’d help as long as she got paid to do it. She was surprised to see that Chloe immediately agreed, and offered however much the girl wanted.

It was then that it occured to Lila how much Chloe actually was invested with this family. 

She didn’t know what came over her to hurt herself during her skit, it was definitely a more extreme tactic- and she surprised herself with how much it hurt. Lila could’ve just screamed and accused, like how she did with Marinette so long ago.

But there was this feeling of.. worth. Like she too wanted to work to help this family. Like she wanted to be part of this family!

Lila wanted to be loved- she wanted to be protective- she wanted to be so willing to help other people that she’d pay the worst person in the world to crush a bully for them. She wanted this family. She wanted this bond..!

She didn’t want to be alone-

Lila stood outside the school, as Marinette’s annoying voice echoed through her head again. Friends.. family.. what a joke. She hadn’t spoken to the group in days, since the small celebration the boat held for Vinnie’s arrest. The bruise on her cheek didn’t help her forget.

She remembered it fondly though.. the laughs, the smiles, the genuine happiness inside her. Hell- Ladybug thanked her. She thanked mother fucking Lila Rossi for helping. God..Not to mention the cryptic ‘we haven’t adopted you yet’ line from Chloe!

She opened the door to class, she could hear her classmates chattering, as she sat down, alone. Her shoulders drooped a bit, she was tired. So tired. She had been for a long time. The Vinnie incident had woken her up temporarily, but of course she shouldn’t have expected it to last..

What surprised her was that Juleka came over to talk to her. Of course she talked back, but she had never seen the goth so.. talkative since the boat party.

Really! It was so strange to see Juleka at home and the Juleka at school, compare them, and see how different they were? It was nice, as they just talked about simple topics- no need for fibs, no need to impress, just the two girls connecting over poison! Hah! Simple topics don’t exist anymore.

Like what are they supposed to talk about between them- the weather?

There was a loud crack of lightning outside, mixed with a blast of hail and sun.

Oh, I guess they _were_ supposed to talk about it.

”Akuma alert! Ten bucks it’s Aurore again” Kim groaned, holding up his phone.

“Oh yeah? _Twenty_ bucks it’s Mireille!” Alix yelled, standing up.

Lila rolled her eyes as she opened her phone to look at the news, she could see multiple buildings being set on fire and street lamps exploding. The akuma danced around, it wasn’t Stormy Weather though, it was in fact Mireille- much to Alix’s delight.

However, on closer exception, Lila’s face soured as she recognized the street that was being demolished

”Shit that’s my street, I guess evacuating home is not an option..” She cursed, eyebrow twitching. Lila didn’t notice, but Juleka’s gaze flickered towards her, smirking softly.

Still though, the class had to evacuate, which left Lila to awkwardly stand outside in the pouring, hailing, and windy rain, weighing her options.

”Perhaps I could- no.. that’d be weird and awkward- I doubt she’d want me there-.. hm..” She circled through her contacts, most of her classmates were nice, but she really didn’t want to be stuck in a room with them for more than ten minutes. Too awkward. _God when did I become so thoughtful over this?! This fucking sucks._

Suddenly, someone grabbed onto her wrist, Lila looked up to see Juleka, Rose, and Chloe staring at her.

”Uh..”

”Adopting now” Chloe said- as Lila was suddenly dragged through the streets. It was a blur from how she got to point A to point B- but now she was back on the party boat, with Anarka drying her hair with a towel.

”H-Huh..?”

”We’ll drop you off at home when Ladybug saves the day, unless you wanna stay longer- we have room” Juleka said, walking past her. Lila nodded sheepishly, she had been to the house before- when they celebrated- but she didn’t _really_ get to look around, she was so focused on the family.

Rose skipped around, finding a place wherever Juleka was, whilst Chloe made herself at home on the couch, watching the tv and muttering about wanting to be Queen B again.

Meanwhile, Anarka had disappeared into one of the cabin doors. It was hilariously cluttered, and she found herself tripping on a lot of strange items. One of which being a real fucking sword.

”Where’d you get this?” She asked. Chloe shrugged

”Kagami probably.?” She drawled, raising an eyebrow “You look so awkward please just sit down- we’re not holding you hostage”

”We totally are, that’s how everyone’s pulled into this fucking boat family” Juleka joked from across the room, the edge of her lips curling into a smirk. It was.. so strange, to be so close. Why the hell..

Lila’s hands trembled

”You all can’t be serious about this.,” She hissed, eyes narrowing “I won’t buy whatever shit you think you’re pulling.”

The goth rose an eyebrow, concern filling her face

”What do you mean?” Juleka asked, “We.. want you here.. you know that right?”

”That’s a straight up lie!” Lila scoffed bitterly, desperately trying to ignore the hurting feel in her gut.

What Juleka said wasn’t a lie, she could tell. She always could tell when someone lied, it was an ironic skill she had.

“Hello? Don’t you remember who I am? Lila Rossi? Person who ruined Marinette’s life cause of jealousy and almost revealed all of the miraculous heroes identities?” She said, raising an eyebrow.

The family looked at each other nervously, before nodding

”Yeah, we remember that Lila, but that doesn’t change the fact that we wanted you here” Rose said, smiling softly. There was a bit of hurt behind those big doll eyes, but- Lila could tell with disgust that what she was saying was true.

Lila fumed silently, before slowly sitting down on the couch, arms awkwardly crossed. Chloe started at her blankly before passing her a bowl of chips

”So- anyone down to watch Heathers.?” Juleka asked to break the silence, Chloe gasped loudly

”No way! We’re watching Mean Girls!” She yelled, Lila’s eyes widened

”But.. Heathers is better Chloe” The Italian scoffed. The blonde exploded

”HHOW ABOUT HIGHSCHOOL MUSICAL?” Rose yelled, a young boy with blue tipped hair peeked inside, apparently Juleka’s brother

”I second Rose” he said, scratching the back of his neck “So majority rules I guess”

”No! Heathers and Highschool Musical is tied now!” Juleka exclaimed, no one ended up watching any movie- because the small family ended up arguing over movies for three more hours, far past the akuma’s defeat. Lila hadn’t noticed through the laughter, until she felt her phone buzz.

She winced as she picked it up, it was her mother.

**Mother:** where are you? Why are you not home?

Her face fell, her mother had become very.. harsh in the past few weeks, of course- it was reasonable- but it didn’t help that Lila didn’t see the woman half of the time.

It didn’t feel like she was getting scolded by a parent- it just felt like she was being scolded by her boss or something. She winced, trying to decide what to say- either way, she wouldn’t be believed.

Chloe leaned over her shoulder, eyebrows knitting together. She grimaced, plucking Lila’s phone out of her hands.

”Hey what the hell are you doing?!” She exclaimed, the blonde stared at the rough text message. Chloe scoffed,

”Hold on, I’ve got this-“ She smirked, Lila watched with horror as the bourgeois took over the text messages, snapping a selfie in between her messages

**Lila:** Hi this is Lila’s cooler friend Chloe Couffaine,

 **Lila:** [ _photo_ ]

 **Lila:** We have your daughter, she’s staying with us for the night!

 **Mother:** What?! What are you doing? She isn’t allowed of our house!

 **Lila:** Thanks the Couffaines don’t care! We’re going to eat dinner happily now bye!

Chloe smugly handed Lila’s phone back, letting the Italian read it slowly. She stared in shock, before laughing hysterically.

”We’re fucked!” She cackled, wiping a tear from her eye

”We’re Couffaines! The law can’t fuck us! We fuck the law!” Chloe yelled, Rose laughed in the kitchen

”Louder for the people in the back!” She exclaimed

”FUCK THE LAW! WHERE’S KAGAMI I WANNA GO DO SOMETHING WEIRD!” Chloe yelled, running out onto the deck.

Lila grinned, she could see her mother texting rapid fire, a lot of ‘where are you’s and ‘answer me now’. She took a deep breath, fixing her tied hair.

**Lila:** I’m home.

Lila Rossi was an mean and jealous liar who hurt others due to her pettiness. She turned on the heroes of Paris in her own hate and was dethroned from her kingdom of lies in the most humiliating way possible, breaking her trust with many people. She was alone besides her mother, who surely hated her.

Lila Couffaine was a chaotic piece of work who could fool a police officer into letting her weird siblings not go to prison for crashing a car covered with cat stickers into a hotdog stand. She was the sister of Juleka Couffaine, Luka Couffaine, Kagami Couffaine, and Chloe Couffaine- and they would all die for each other.

She found her family. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally hate Lila.  
> But she’s a rich kid too.. and.. the Couffaines couldn’t resist... and.. I dig redemptions fueled only by chaotic energy


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK-  
> I’m putting a question mark for the chapters now because I just keep coming back to this damn fic  
> ANYWAYS HERES HYJINKS

Rose laid comfortably on Juleka’s stomach, twirling the goth’s hair

”Hey Jules!” She said, a smile growing on her face

”Yeah Rose?” Juleka tilted her head, looking up from her book

”You know how we have guest rooms for Kagami, Adrien, Chloe, and Lila?” Rose asked, the goth chuckled

”If by guest rooms you mean a large closet with two loose mattresses and a sling? Yeah what’s up?” Juleka smirked, the blonde giggled before sitting up

”We should have them decorate that room! They practically live here anyways!” She said excitedly, the goth mulled over it before nodding

”Yeah, that would be pretty rad” She mumbled, as she pulled herself off the bed “I guess we should call them over then?”

”We’re already here dummy” Chloe said, peeking her head out the door whilst sticking her tongue out “We just don’t want to see you being mushy and gross with your girlfriend.”

“Mehh fuck you Chlo” Juleka huffed, a smile drifting across her face. The two shuffled out of the room and soon- the siblings gathered into the guest room  
  


”Seriously, mom should probably just renovate this place” Lila rose an eyebrow “Cause if I sleep on the floor mattress again- I swear to fuck I’m gonna either die or kill someone.”

”Oh don’t be so dramatic Lila” Chloe rolled her eyes, Kagami smirked

”Right- you say that Chloe- but you’re the one who primarily sleeps on the couch here” The fencer said, much to the blonde’s irritation. They laughed a bit before looking at the plain room again

”I’m surprised this room isn’t decorated more, sure it was just a storage room before- but I’m still surprised” Luka said, scratching the back of his neck. They all nodded in agreement, it didn’t take long for the adopted siblings to learn Anarka’s tendency to wipe chaos all over the ship. Adrien looked around excitedly

”We should get bunk beds!” He said, twirling around the room “Paint each of them the way we like ‘em!”

Rose hopped excitedly “That would be so cute! I love it! Can we do it?!”

“I don’t see why not, it’d be fun” Luka shrugged, channeling his big brother energy “We’ll need materials though..”

They all looked to Chloe, Kagami, Lila, and Adrien- the Italian girl sighed

”Leave it to the rich kids..” She groaned, much to the delight of Rose

...

It hadn’t taken long to pick up the bunk bed set ups, basically IKEA. Juleka carefully hammered a beam into place while Rose dragged in multiple blankets and lights.

”We can put Christmas lights up!” She grinned. Lila rose an eyebrow

”It’s not Christmas though?”

”That means shit to Rose right now” Chloe smirked playfully, bumping an elbow into the Italian girl’s side. Kagami chuckled as she finished up the bottom bunk.

”We should discuss which bunks are ours before we decorate anything.” She said, eying the many markers and cans of paint Rose had dragged in.

”I’ll take the bottom bunk” The blonde said, Juleka rose an eyebrow

”Really? I figured you’d be the kind of person who’d want the top bunk” The goth said curiously, Chloe shrugged-

”I am but this house is my second home- which means a lot of crashing- and it’s easier to crash on a bottom bunk than a top bunk” She explained, as she looked at her nails carefully

”Also you’re totally a bottom” Lila deadpanned, which left Chloe to sputter out some confused words as her face grew red- much to the other kid’s enjoyment. “Look Chloe- we’re not judging- but if I come home and hear moans I’m leaving this family”

Adrien snickered “I wanna take the top bunk- I’ll make the heroic sacrifice and go over Chloe’s bed”

”Oi!”

As they finished up building- the siblings went out for drinks

...

”So like- which one of you are marrying Marinette?” Juleka asked, watching in delight as Luka, Adrien, Chloe, and Kagami nearly spat out their drinks- glaring at her. Lila was laughing her ass off at their reactions “What? It’s an honest question?”

”W-Well it’s also a ridiculous question!” Chloe exclaimed, as her grip on her drink tightened. Kagami nodded

”Indeed- because we all know I’m marrying her.” The fencer said confidently, much to the surprise of the table. There was a few moments of silence as Lila was surprising her giggles- before Luka coughed into his fist

”Sorry Kagami- but big brother Luka here is taking my melody.” He said dryly. Kagami started at him intensely, hair bristling with anger. Adrien shook his head

”I don’t know guys, I’m pretty sure I’m marrying her-“

”Bullshit Adrien- You’ve been oblivious for far too long she’s mine!” Chloe snarled, shocking the other three rivals. Juleka sipped her drink in glee as the adopted Couffaines began to fight for Marinette’s hand, she glanced at Lila

”Not going to join them?” She asked slyly. The Italian girl shook her head,

”As hot as that girl is and as much as I want to change- I’m pretty sure I don’t qualify for Marinette rights just yet” She shrugged, “Either way- she’s definitely going to marry into the Couffaine family, blood related or not”

”Absolutely” Juleka and Rose said at the same time, as the three girls watched the chaos unfold.

...

”And.. done!” Adrien smiled, as he climbed up onto his bunk- he had painted the walls next to him with Rose- a small mini mural of the city, it was of a sunset with Chat Noir swinging through. He smiled, as it brought him comfort.

He threw over a green blanket onto his bed and slid down onto the floor, checking out his Couffaine Siblings’s sections.

Chloe had hung up lights and pictures on her wall, there was a small curtain that was tied carefully at the end- so then if she needed privacy she’d be able to unravel it and let it hang over her bed. Lila teased how ‘Sure, we won’t be able to see you, but we can hear you Chloe’, much to her disdain.

The wooden frame was also painted with bees and ladybugs, along with a plethora of daffodils and bluebells, the two blondes worked together on those- and he snuck in a few black cats for good measure. Turning to the other bunks- was Kagami’s and Lila’s.

Kagami had made herself at home on the bottom bunk (in case she needed to fight because _that_ was a concern), and found herself anxious in her lack of customization. Instead, Juleka and Rose suggested that she could hang up pictures- when the fencer asked how, they handed her a small Polaroid camera- which caused her to tear up.

Rose ended up doodling along the wall a lot, many many flowers- while Juleka drew some monsters- which were unnerving but Kagami really liked it, so that’s cute. Adrien decided to ignore the sword under the bed though..

Finally- Lila’s bunk. The girl had been up there, painting carefully on the walls and boards, almost completely silent. She didn’t have many belongings, so there wasn’t anything that she wanted to hang up in particular- so she kept painting.

After a few more minutes of painting, Lila clapped her hands together and smiled proudly at her work. Her back covered most of what she was working on, so he couldn’t see it. 

”Okay, I’m done” She announced, slipping off the bunk. Her hands were covered in orange, white, brown, and green paint. Adrien was proud of her, he knew he was wrong about a lot of things concerning the Italian girl, but he was proud of the fact that she could change.

“It’s gonna take a while for this room’s paint to dry, so I suppose we’re all either sleeping on the couch or at.. well.. home” Kagami said sheepishly. Chloe groaned with annoyance

”Damn it..” She whined, draping her body over the fencer’s. Juleka shrugged

”Nothin’ wrong with that, let’s watch a movie while we’re at it? Anyone up for horror?” She asked, as they walked out of the room. Adrien smiled, before faltering. He waited for Lila to walk past him, before he looked up at what she drew.

It wasn’t perfect, she wasn’t an artist after all- but he could see why she was happy with it. In a mix of oranges, reds, whites, and darks, was a painting of a large kitsune. It’s gleaming green eyes spelt a familiar memory to the super hero.

”You coming?” Lila asked, turning to look at him. He nodded quickly, as the siblings squeezed into the couch. 

  
  



	7. Melodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka describes his family’s melodies
> 
> Lots of music metaphors, it’s just him and the heart songs  
> I’m not very good at writing Luka so I hope this is good

Luka could hear things people couldn’t hear.

He wasn’t insane.

But he knew he wasn’t normal.

He called it people’s heart songs. People thought he was weird. He thought he was weird. But he also thought it was beautiful. Everyone was their own song. Their own theme. Their own melody.

Some people were full orchestras, some were almost silent, except for the soft and sorrowful click and shudder of spoons and clattering chimes.   
  
  


People’s hearts were so unique and often beautiful.

And while his ability was odd- he liked it.

He liked how he was able to understand people in a way they couldn’t, and it made him feel magical. (Not the way Juleka did though, she was just convinced she was cursed, that’s not fun magical)

Luka couldn’t describe how elated he was when Marinette enjoyed his music, how accepting she was to his music. He wanted to share it more with his family.

Juleka already knew about it. She knew everything about him really. First person he ever told. Luka was holding her infant form in his arms, and he could hear the soft sound of music crashing in on him as she cried. He didn’t want a single thing in the world to harm her.

Storm filled nights always was filled with the shrieking sounds of violins, a rising crescendo of panic and fear- that he rushed to help soothe. Luka would grab his guitar, ignore the crashing of the waves and thunder- and lullaby her to sleep.

During her time of doubt, where she would run home and cry against her pillow- a sorrowful and unstable tune would ring from every sob against her comforter. It was hard to replicate through his guitar, as he would describe her heart as like a violin.. or a piano., or sometimes even a harpsichord-

Bur he still would- and she would look up, and hug him.

Her song had evolved over time, as did his. It grew last sad and frustrated to solemn and quiet. There was something missing in her heart that he so desperately wanted to be filled- but he didn’t know what. 

Until the day he met Rose- or should he say- the day Juleka met Rose. She had ran home, he heard the slam of the door and jolted up to help- but then he heard her song, and saw the beaming smile on her face.

Her heart was loud. It was beaming. It was fast and uplifting. Luka glowed with pride and excitement as Juleka described the girl she had met that day, a girl named Rose who had been so kind to her. Who _noticed_ her.

Juleka’s classical piano and violin tune had an additional melodica beat to it, it was booming with bright and upbeat energy. Luka could see it. His sister was in love. And he couldn’t be more proud for her.

Then She brought Rose over and god- as much as he wanted to play the over protective big brother role- Rose was just precious, completely the opposite of his sister, but that didn’t stop their love.

Her music was almost as bright as her. Bubbling. Loose. The instruments that danced along with her heartbeat were almost like children toys. It didn’t decline their worth, but it instead made it feel whimsical. He decided not to tell her.

Because Luka was just happy to see Juleka happy.

But then Reflekta happened.

He was busy playing the guitar, when everything seemed to crack- he plucked out an ugly sound from his acoustic and he felt as if an entire orchestra had just let out a scream of agony.

Luka stumbled out of the boat and ran through the streets- dancing above the city line was a young akuma, dressed in hot pink eyes and frills. She was cackling. She was Juleka.

She didn’t even bat an eyelash when she turned him into a copy of herself. Just continuing to cackle. But even as he stumbled around aimlessly, he could feel it. She was in pain.

Her heart was in pain. It was crying out in madness. Luka had never been more terrified.

Then she came home hours later, she silently sat next to him- but inside- he could hear it. A soft melodica. Humming a tune. Juleka looked up at him softly, and held up a few printed photos. Of her. And her friends. Perfect. Photos. No more curse.

He hugged her for so long after that.

Reflekta scared the two. What scared them even more was Princess Fragrence. Juleka was crying as they watched the tv. A sorrowful violin playing in heartbreak.

Luka liked his ability. He thought it made him special. But in moments like those, where he clutched his crying sister in his arms.. it hurt to be so aware. 

...

When Luka met Adrien, the model boy seemed to glow with positivity. But when he heard his song, his chest tightened with sadness.

It was a soft piano repeating the same monotonous tune, but still somehow expressing a level of heavy emotion and repression that he hasn’t heard in a long time.

Adrien was lonely. He was fractured. He was desperate. Almost envious.

So Luka let him have fun. Even if his own envy made his hands tremble- Adrien’s song hurt a little more, as did Marinette’s. Their music sounded so familiar.

Even if it made Luka’s heart squeeze with pain, longing, and love— hearing Marinette’s song bursting with overwhelming passion and joy was so much more worth it.

A guitar. That was what her heart sang. Something he could properly play now. So he played. And played and played. Repeating her heart inside his own. Even on the days where her melody seemed to cry in pain- he kept playing.

But..

Viperion looked up at Paris’s hero’s in front of him. Their music undeniably the same as his two love struck friends. Adrien’s once careful piano solo was now playing at an uproar. A bursting song of jubilation and raw power that contrasted his so fragile tune.

Meanwhile, Marinette’s song had barely changed. Because., she was still her. She was still the girl he loved. He could recognize her song anywhere, that’s why it hurt even more.

Because when he thought he found his melody, he only found a friend instead. Yet still he smiled- because the duet he could hear, was ever so beautiful.

...

Isolation.

Thats what he heard from his newest sister.

Both contrasting and matching with Alya very nicely, which seemed appropriate with their very.. well.. contrasting lives, ideals, and morality- Lila’s soul was a flute.

However, unlike the reporter- who’s song was playful and sweet, backed up by multiple other instruments that he could guess was her family and friends— When he met her, Lila’s song was alone. Complete and utterly alone. 

Whistling from her heart was a single flute. No back up. No undertone. Just a solo. He found himself frightened originally, unnerved slightly by something so.. alone.

He pitied her originally, but after watching her combust and break down the people around her, he understood. Immediately he told Juleka, and thus kept her and Rose from getting swindled by Lila’s lies.

But he found himself still fascinated by the girl- the instrument seemed to be in a constant state of playing, like Lila wasn’t taking a second to breathe, fearful of the disappoint of the nothing in even those few seconds— pleasing the crowd with everything she had— even if it was killing her.

It was a desperate and messy song, a song that was performing for an audience that didn’t want a flute— yet it still performed. Then during miracle queen- it snapped.

The wooden flute had snapped in Lila’s hands, leaving silence. Only a slow beating drum that was her heart, one that grew faster with each passing day, it was building.. building.. building..

Then Vinnie happened- and she helped. And as she sheepishly walked aboard onto the liberty, cheek red and sore from her stunt at school— he smiled, as he heard the familiar tune of her flute again- except this time slower, softer, more fragile— and this time.. it was accompanied by a familiar guitar, melodica, and violin.

And soon.. it developed into a real song. No longer alone. He could visualize it in his mind. Lila performing on a wooden stage- there were splinters and damage to the floor that she caused, along with a few rotten tomatoes thrown from the audience- yet she still stood, playing no longer for the audience, but for herself—

the flute was wrapped up in bandages, covered in stickers and dried paint— and she was playing with her family. Her new family. That’s what he could hear now. He was proud.

...

Brooding was what he could describe Chloe.

People who knew of Luka’s special ability and were actively curious of what he heard of with the different people they met would ask him what he heard from Chloe.

Granted, he didn’t ever meet her whenever they asked so he would have to shrug and confess to never have met her. That changed when he met Queen B.

It was a rather intense akuma attack, so intense that Ladybug called in Queen B— he was caught in the cross fire and found himself being thrown around roughly before landing in her arms.

She dropped him quickly after making sure he was safe, scoffing about not wanting to deal with ruffians or peasants— her voice was confident and harsh—

But when Juleka rushed over to him to make sure he was alright, she realized he was crying. When she asked what had happened, all he could mutter was how sad Chloe sounded.

He always expected a classical instrument of some kind— she seemed like that kind of person— but he didn’t expect to hear the deep and raw drawing of string he heard radiating off of Chloe’s body.

Its weighty ripple pierced through his bones, it echoed through her heart like an empty stadium- it’s presence overwhelming. In the brief moments he met face to face with Chloe Bourgeois- he never expected that kind of music from the bratty and cold hearted girl he was described with.

Both aggressive and sorrowful, Chloe’s heart rang of a deep cello. Worn down with age and pain. It was fast, almost too fast- the song her heart was playing seemed incredibly high leveled, and it felt like she herself wasn’t ready to play it— yet she still played, strings ripping into her bloody fingers as the cello became stained with crimson and tears.

It was full of so much regret and hurt— yet.. she masked it. And it was saddening.

That was a week before Chloe’s fated birthday- Juleka had sat Luka down and listened to what he had to say about Chloe’s song, her voice twisted from confusion to concern- then thoughtfulness.

Then of course a week later, he found a tied up Chloe and his smug sisters inside his room. Songs twisting together with mischief, confusion.. and hope.

And hope bloomed.

And Chloe’s song was never alone again. 

...

Now Kagami was interesting. His first adopted sister. When he met her so long ago at the ice skating rink— She seemed almost untouchable. Immovable. But Luka knew better, he always knew better.

She was lonely. He could tell from the moment he saw her. It reminded him of Adrien in a way, no wonder those two got along.

Like her other siblings, her heart was a solo. However there was a soft orchestra playing behind Kagami, one that her heart was leading. However it was pressuring her, a continuous and repeating line of dialogue pressuring her success.

Despite the sounds of the bass, the cellos, the violas, the other violins backing her up— she was still alone in the spotlight. A thin line between success and failure in front of her grand audience.

The expectations of hundreds, thousands— all on a young girl’s shoulders, and she had jut so easily accepted that as her cruel and painful fate.. No. Luka and Juleka made sure to change that quickly.

He couldn’t describe his giddiness when she out of the blue asked to dye her hair, tiny rebellions like purposefully being slightly late to things, making more Friendly jabs at Juleka and him- more sneaking out-

Luka didn’t even notice the softening tension in her orchestra, before one day as Ryuko- her violin had changed from classical to electric, and the blasting of familiar guitars and rough instruments filled her heart- exploding into energy as she cut her sword across the akuma’s weapon.

Pride swelled from Luka’s heart as he heard the song. Leading her heart as always was Kagami, but now— it was backed up by the booming instruments of an electric guitar, bass, drums, and keyboard.

She wild and free. 

...

“Hey Jules” Lila said, the goth looked up from her coffee “Luka talks a lot about ‘heartsongs’ and stuff, can you explain that to me? I feel awkward asking.”

Juleka took a long sip and nodded “Yeah, basically it’s like his own form of like.. synesthesia I guess. Kinda magical actually, Ladybug couldn’t make heads or tails about it” she shrugged “Luka basically is just vibe checking, and he describes it through music.”

Lila looked off distantly, watching the river churn and lick at the boat’s side

”Huh. Dope”

”Yeah, he’s always kind of had it” Juleka said “I like to believe our family is weirdly magical, I’m pretty sure I was genuinely cursed for a while..”

”..and I temporarily worked for a magic terrorist. Huh- funny how it all comes full circle” Lila chuckled, “Want another cup?”

”Yes please, I spent three hours yesterday watching Kagami try to court Marinette, I _need_ this”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs I thought of when writing these musical descriptions were—
> 
> Marinette: the song luka plays honestly, not much description  
> Adrien: Claire de Lune and weirdly Alcucard’s theme from Hellsing.. dunno why besides the piano  
> Juleka and Rose: you know that one scene from Your Lie in April? That one. That scene. That’s the mother fucker.  
> Kagami: roundtable rival by Lindsey stirling wAS BLASTING  
> Chloe: there’s this one video on YouTube called “Zoltán Zodály, Sonata in B minor for solo Cello, Op 8, mvt. III, performed by Sebastian Bäverstam” that I was listening to when writing her part, that doesn’t mean that’s what I imagined what Luka was hearing, but definitely an inspiration. If I had to actually name a video I saw that made me think of what Chloe’s heart sounds like in this fic.. it’d be this video I saw on YouTube called “A Cellist Auditions” by Parnasm?? Dope and what I imagine  
> Lila: I have no idea, my imagination went off without reference, I guess yputube “Syrinx Flute solo by Emma He”??
> 
> Anyways that a lot of music I’m done, thank you for reading— I’m running out of ideas with this fic


	8. Crime Family au “Family Business”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why? Because fuck you that’s why.
> 
> I was running out of ideas and my head went “wait— I just want to write this family dynamic.. I don’t NEED to stay in the same universe- I’m the author I can do whatever I want!”

The streets of Paris were dark ones. Even with the desperate attempts at guidance from Mayor Bourgeois, and the occasional vigilantism from the two teenagers in red and black that danced around Paris like losers— crime was a constant fear.

_Never go out alone_ they said, smoking a cigarette as they stared with a cold and suspicious smile— _Them crime families are dangerous, ruthless.. sure joining them makes you safe for a little bit, but you’ll never be able to leave.._

Couffaine was a name to be feared in Paris.

The blood soaked hands of the family’s monarch, Anarka, were ones to bow down to, to kiss and beg in hopes they she wouldn’t throw you in the seine with cement shoes on.

No one knows or dares to ask how the hell she had children. No one alive was able to ask that question, with a single snap- and they’d be gone.

However what made people fear them more, was how small their numbers were. Only three people. A mother and her children, yet they made the greatest mob families quake in their boots, and the Roth’s piss their pants on sight.

Silencer is what they called the son.

Reflekta is what they called the daughter.

Their real names weren’t important to those who prowled the streets, all that mattered was that you’d recognize them before it was too late. Both equally skilled and talented in their craft of man slaughter and “taking out the trash”

The family business was strong, it had to be— how else were they to pay off their education. Classmates who were aware- knew not to speak of it, unless they wanted their finger nails ripped off, or their head smashed into the cement. 

“ _Silence is golden”_ is what the son often said, before crushing a man’s arm to pieces with his boot, his sister behind him- silently watching.

Yet despite all of that, the family was so small.. so.. alone— isolated. Almost lonely. People who somehow survived encounters would say that they would find the children wandering aimlessly, watching children their age with almost longing looks on their faces.

Other than them, there were other crime families. While the Tsurugi Mafia was rarely involved anymore, and the leader retired after the birth of her daughter— their name commanded respect. More of a curtesy really, no one messed with them, they didn’t mess with anyone.

Information was power in the streets— young criminals would fight and struggle for scraps, food and coin.. while the experienced folk only pulled guns for knowledge. 

So one day, during a gang war between the BloodBaths and the Couffaines, the streets of Paris went silent with shock as a new face had joined the infamous family.

A young girl, dressed in a soft pink, blonde hair styled in a pixie cut— and her soft baby blue eyes filled with a cold fury. Her hands were intertwined with The Couffaine daughter’s, in her other hand was a large bat with chains on it.

Her name was Rose. Rose Lavillant. Neutral ground spectators and gossipers of the streets whispered that her family was thrown into debt by the BloodBaths, and that she was the only one outside of the family to know and earn Reflekta’s name.

Which made sense, as after the brutal smack down— she pressed a kiss onto the gothic girl’s cheek. The BloodBaths were nothing after night, nothing but bloody heaps for the police to clean up with a mop.

Rose joined the Couffaines. Another face to be feared. Another mouth at the table. Another member of the family.

Others stared at her with pity. Others jealousy. But she stared back, with nothing but either kindness.. or rage.

Then— three months later— everything changed.

Tomoe Tsurugi was murdered in cold blood. 

The monarchy of crime was torn into pieces— as families, mafias, mobs, mercenaries, assassins— they all went on a city wide spree to hunt down her daughter. Barely age sixteen. For her now fragile and vulnerable fortune.

All for the money, all for the girl, and all for the respect and _power_ — 

But as the dogs were killing each other for first pick, the Couffaines broke through first—

_’Kagami held the briefcase in her arms, tears streaming down her cheeks as she broke through the alleyway. Her mother’s sword cluttered at her side. Blood was splattered across her face, still warm from her mother’s—_

_How dare mankind’s greed shame her like this..! How dare mankind’s greed take everything from her!_

_She shivered, choking back another sob as she broke into another run. Her shoes slipped under ens the her as she skidded across a puddle, she slammed into the wet cement with a heavy thud, blood trickling from her knees as she looked up in pain._

_Before she could scream— the girl her age had put a hand on her face, covering her mouth underneath her lace gloves. Her dark copper eyes, hidden underneath locks of dyed hair._

_”Shh..” The girl she only knew as Reflekta whispered “We’re getting you to safety.. I’m sorry about your mom, we’ll make sure to make those bastards pay, we can promise you that.”_

_”What do I owe you?” She asked bitterly, touching the briefcase and sword tightly, the only things she had left of her mother now “Are you as greedy as the others? Oh ruthless_ _Reflekta_ _..?”_

_”No money. Just your last name.” The gothic girl said, “You’re a Couffaine now. Will you fight another day?”_

_Kagami gritted her teeth together, and took the girl’s hand, nodding tiredly— as she was silently whisked away into the darkness’_

War broke out in the next week, blood drained down the streets as a violent path of revenge was carved out of the way for Kagami Couffaine. Her eyes burning with a vengeful glare.

By her side was Silencer and Reflekta, dressed as if they were going to a dark prom—

They were quite traditional now.. gunshots were too loud, and if they were using guns, they would use flintlocks. No one knew where they got those—

—but as Reflekta twirled the thin scissors in her hand, Silencer adjusting his grip on the metal pipe— the two siblings grinned as Kagami unsheathed her bloody sword from the leader of the Hell-Lions body. _No one would ever question them._

And oh- how revenge was ever so sweet.

The Tsurugi’s name had been avenged, it’s honor restored and forever held in infamy and history— however if never returned. The daughter of Tomoe Tsurugi was no more. As she disappeared into the Couffaine’s family.

It’s family growing larger and larger. More dangerous.

Mayor Bourgeois grew more anxious with each passing day, desperate to put these criminal rats down. He practically forgot his daughter, abandoning her to his money. Chloe was left inattended, broken, and frantic for support—

—She was out alone at night.

The moment she stepped out of the hotel, a bright red target was practically painted on her back.

The moment the alleys started to all look the same— the moment she swore she could hear someone following her— the moment the hotel was out of her view— the MOMENT SHE SAW HER REFLECTION IN HER ATTACKER’S BLADE—

_‘Chloe backed up against the wall, her chest heaving up and down in fear. She should’ve known she’d die like this. Part of her wanted to blame her daddy for not getting rid of the criminal problem sooner— but another told her.. that she wanted this.._

_No one ever thought that being the Mayor’s daughter would suck balls.. she she made sure they never thought it—_

_Chloe okayed up the rich brat act, and they bought it, all for her daddy’s election—_

_But look how that turned out._

_”You’re pretty face will get me a lot of money..” The thug said heavily, stroking her cheek seductively._

_The heiress grimaced- kicking him in the stomach- he wheezed in pain before growling_

_“YOU BITCH—“_

_Chloe screamed as he grabbed onto her ponytail, yanking downwards in an attempt to pull her— before a loud gunshot echoed across the alleyway, the sound splitting through her ear drums as the smell of blood and smoke filled her nose._

_The man slumped against the floor, his body twitching as a gunshot wound poured from his side._

_Looking up, the heiress saw three figures. One she recognized from school.. damn it.. she should’ve known Juleka would’ve made a move at some point.!_

_The other.. Silencer.. yes that was what they called him— stared down at her with.. soft eyes. He actually looked kind.. of not for the blood on his jacket and flintlock in his hand._

_Finally, Kagami Tsurugi. Or better known now as Kagami Couffaine. Tomoe.. despite her connections to the crime world, was a wonderful business woman.. or so she was before she was killed. The Japanese girl met Chloe’s cold gaze._

_”Couffaine..” she growled, blood dripping from her chin “Shoud’ve known., you’re ratty family wouldn’t ever loose the chance to get a big prize like me, huh..”_

_”You owe me Chloe,, if we didn’t step in—“ The goth started, stepping forward angerily before being pulled back by her brother, he smiled softly, before stepping forward instead, helping her up._

_”You want to escape?” He asked carefully, she paused for a moment, not meeting Kagami and Juleka’s gaze— before softly nodding “No loyalties for your daddy huh?”_

_”No.. not anymore.” Chloe murmured, her fists tightening next to her “I’m done with being his little princess that he keeps in the corner.. collecting dust for the sake of his fame..”_

_”Well then little sister— welcome to the family” He smiled, and soon— the alley was empty_ ’

—Chloe Bourgeois was dead. The mayor shrieked in horror at her empty room.

Replacing prissy and brand clothing, was now classy and rugged leather and black— Blood replaced lipstick, and pipes were placed in her hands instead of bribes.

Chloe Couffaine wreaked havoc with her siblings, making their mother proud as the family started to claw its way up the food chain. Chloe’s affiliation practically a badge of honor. 

With her connections, brought their final children.

Chloe had dragged Adrien in, his arms bruised, and his emerald eyes filled with pain.

_’”I was Chat Noir..” He said in a hushed whisper. Luka and Juleka looked at Anarka expectantly, but she continued to listen in silence “I didn’t know it.. but my fa-father.. is Hawkmoth.. leader of the.. the Kaleidoscope Syndicate..”_

_He gestured toward Chloe, his head bowed_

_”My dad found out I was fighting crime.. didn’t appreciate it.. Chloe found me and saved my skin..” Adrien said, brushing a hand through his hair “Please.. I need your help— not only to rebel against Gabriel Agreste.. but to take him down entirely.! I won’t let him hurt anymore people!”_

_Anarka stared at him silently. The few families still above their rank was the Kaleidoscope.. she smiled.. ‘wonderful..’_

_”You understand what this means don’t you? What you’re asking for?” Kagami asked carefully, her eyes soft as she crossed her arms. He nodded_

_”Anything, please.”_

_”Then you will abandon your name. Your blood. Your wealth.. all for your father’s end?” Anarka questioned, tapping her fingers on her dark oak chair._

_Adrien’s eyes gleamed, his grip on his shirt tightening as he stared her down_

_”Absolutely”’_

However, despite their overwhelming strength, they needed a spy— and Anarka’s hunger for power was now curving into a desperate starvation.. as now.. this wasn’t a fight for domination anymore, this was a fight for her children. Her _family_.

“I know a gal..” Adrien said quietly “But she’s tricky, and has worked with kaleidoscope before.”

So they went with her. Lila Rossi. Daughter of an Italian ambassador and also one of the most powerful influencers of The Underground. Only at age 15 as well. Impressive. But frustrating due to her being wrapped around Gabriel’s finger.

They needed her.

_’”...and why in hell would I betray the largest crime family in this entire city?” Lila asked, crossing her arms as she sat above the crate._

_“Well first.. we know you already betrayed them.. and secondly-“ Anarka started, cocking out her gun_

_The girl paled as she stared at it “Y-You’re gonna threaten me? I promise you th-that’s a very foolish things to do I—“_

_”Oh this isn’t for you..” Anarka said, before aiming the gun right behind the Italian girl. Lila covered her ears as the loud bang shot across the room— one of her goons slumped over as the others held up their weapons.. towards Lila. “That was for the bastard trying to shoot you first.”_

_Lila’s breath caught on her throat as she picked herself off of the crate._

_”Buddies.. what’s uh.. what’s goin’ on here..?” She asked nervously. The goon on the left snarled_

_”You didn’t keep your end of our bargain little girl.. I’m really pissed off by that.! Turns out you haven’t for the lot of us! We’s decided we all give yous a little punishment..” He said._

_Lila growled, crossing her arms fearfully as she backed up._

_”Shouldn’t have messed with crime.. now you'll die exactly how we want you to— and hey! Maybe we’ll get a reward from Kaleidoscope if we turn their little traitor fox back in! After what yous did six months ago!” The one to the left cackled._

_Lila stumbled backwards into Anarka’s chest, she looked up, and saw the twinkle in the mob boss’s eye. She grimaced, her shoulders slumping before nodding._

_Anarka smirked and gave a sweeping bow, before gesturing widely to the approaching figures in the darkness. Her children, all weaponed to the teeth, and awaiting orders._

_Lila smiled, and lifted up a hand.. and snapped— as a war exploded on both sides_ ’

Ready was a word for it. Gabriel was expecting them.. after all— word gets around easy when you’re painting the streets red.

So here they are. Standing in front of the Agreste mansion. Covered in soot, blood, and ashes.

Anarka grinned as she cracked her neck to the side, throwing a goon into a car. Adrien brought down one going for Juleka, while she in returned threw Chloe at another. Lila was throwing weapons to Luka and Rose who were taking them down.. one by one.

As they reached the door, she took a deep a breath. The smell of smoke and copper filling the air— as she adjusted her suit.

People said that— if you join the Couffaine family.. you never leave.

Now that had a numerous ammounts of meanings, but mostly they meant that you’d die before even thinking about leaving.

But now— for the people who have joined and lived— these _children_..

..They don’t want to leave. They’re sticking by the last name they adopted, and they’re making sure it stands on top for eternity, for the fire burning through Paris.

_This was the family business._ Anarka told herself, as she smiled _and business is good.  
_


	9. Fantasy/Pirate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ACTUAL KIDNAPPING NOW YAY

“They’re attacking again!” Rose squealed, as she rushed into the princess's bedroom

Chloe huffed, watching in disappointment as the very little magic she was able to conjure flickered out of existence.

”Ugh! Why do those pirates have to ruin _everything_!” She exclaimed, as she hopped off the bed. She needed to be working on her magic! Audrey had practically screamed her head off last time she failed to make a diamond for her.. how could she be so.. unexceptional..

“I dunno.. I wouldn’t mind that much if they stole us for a little bit..” Rose said dreamily, as she looked out the balcony. window. Chloe rolled her eyes.

”I’ll kill them before they even step a foot into this room” Kagami murmured, her armor clinking slightly as she gripped tightly to her sword. Sure she as supposed to be a princess, but her mother, Empress Tomoe, decided that her child would finish her own battles. How unladylike.

”Ah! She’s waving at me!” Rose squeaked with glee, as she waved her arm excitedly around. Curiosity got the better of Chloe as she peered over.

Down in the middle of the crashing swords, shields, and cutlasses- a young woman with dark hair, tipped with a shade of purple, and the most dashing copper eyes was waving back at the perfume covered princess, a smile soft smile sprinkling across her face, before heartlessly kicking down another knight- as her brother sent a wave of water towards another.

The Couffaines. One of the most ruthless pirate crews of the sea, who were known for their penchant of strange magic- along with one of the most frequent annoyances to the royalty of the kingdom.

They seemed to have.. ugh.. a habit of storming the palace just for the fun out it, and then escaping just as easily. Unfortunately it seems Rose had become quite charmed by the girl..

”Don’t wave at her Rose! She’ll infect you!” Chloe said through her teeth, as she glared at them.

”Infect me with what?!”

”I-“ she paused, her eyes screwing together “Anarchy”

”I’m pretty sure you can’t be infected with anarchy.” Kagami said flatly, “It’s not like they’ll get up here though, they usually go for the treasure room. It’s actually quite fascinating with how they find a new escape route every time.”

”Are you.. do you like them??” Chloe asked, horrified.

”I don’t like them.. but I don’t dislike them either.” Kagami said carefully “I’ve been out at sea before, I quite enjoyed it and I wished to have been out there more. However, it was only for travel. I’m quite envious of the freedom these.. pirates have”

”You know what they do though?” The blonde asked, eyes narrowing “They kill, steal, defile.. they’re monsters!”

”Maybe they think we’re monsters too..” Rose whispered, her eyes looking off at the large scar that decorated across the older brother’s shoulder.

Neither of them would deny the state of the monarchy. Cruel. Corrupt. Despite how much she loved her father, he liked being rich and did everything he could to stay rich. The amount the Couffaines stole from them on a monthly basis was ridiculous but how fast it got stocked up again was as well.

A vicious cycle, as the Couffaines seemed to like giving said money to the poor on occasion, to which King Andre would take. The Agreste and Tsurugi Empire got their share from their own kingdoms so they did nothing to stop the injustice, and the Lavillants were too peaceful to even try.

Rose hated it the most though. Oh her bleeding heart. How much she hated the injustice.

The three princesses fell silent, watching as the pirates darted into the palace, the girl blowing a kiss to Rose briefly to which the princess blushed to, rambling on and on about how pretty and charming she was— Her soft baby blue eyes looking off longingly at the ocean.

”I’m gonna go back to practicing magic now..” Chloe murmured, before pushing away from the mirror and back into the corner, staring at her hands.

Red light sparkled off her palms as she struggled to scratch the glowing glyphs into the air, feeling her fingertips burn as she felt the magic spark out at her irritably.

Creation magic. She hated it. But her mother hated her for being mad at, so there she practiced. Over and over again, until the magic burned through her veins and it was too painful to continue.

A loud scream interrupted her thoughts, she swerved around and- oh no.

Stepping out of the destroyed door, dust flying everywhere as She clawed themselves inside, the pirate girl had broken inside, and now was lunging towards Rose.

Chloe’s first instinctual reaction was to scream, seconds passed and the woman already had her arms around Rose’ picking the young princess up into a bridal carry. Her brother ran in right after, deflecting the sword Kagami was swinging downwards towards his sister’s head— before the two darted towards the balcony.

The princess rushed forward, seeing Rose’s shocked and flushed expression for the last time before the two siblings leaped through the balcony windows, glass shattering everywhere as they disappeared over the edge.

Dozens of guards burst through the door, and watched with horrified faces as they found ending- _of a royal kidnapping._

It had been an entire year since then. Suffices to say— the Tsurugi’s deemed the Bourgeois Kingdom unsafe for their daughter now, and although Chloe was allowed to visit her friend in her own empire, there were no more visits from the princess-knight.

The Lavillant Kingdom was horrified and grieving their disappeared princess, holding a bounty for the Couffaine Crew now, who now had a new sheen of infamy.

Chloe sat silently in her bedroom, knees curled up towards her chest as she looked outside. The balcony window was replaced, but now the once beautiful sight held bitterness towards her. She never showed it, but she did care for Rose, her overwhelming positivity made her feel better about the cruelty her name held.

Now she was gone. And with her disappearance, so was Kagami and Adrien.

Was this their plan all along? Was their target always Rose?

Her fists clenched tightly at her side, tears biting at the edge of her eyes as magic sparked off her. She could hear her mother screaming on the other side of her door, but she chose to ignore it.

...

”...is that clear Kagami?”

She wasn’t listening, it was getting harder to do that lately since Rose’s disappearance. Kagami looked up from the center of the marble thrown room, staring at her mother who sat stiffly on the thrown.

”Yes mother. When will this be planned?”

”The handmaid will guide you throughout your time. I expect you to be on your best behavior and—“

”Take care of myself?” Kagami asked. Tomoe paused and nodded

”Yes.”

Kagami’s grip tightened around her sword and took a deep breath “I’ll see you when I return mother. Farewell.”

She turned, being greeted by a short girl dressed in the normal rags of a handmaiden, who nodded respectfully to her before leading her to the docks. The empress daughter was apparently going to the Agreste kingdom, the hope was that she was to marry Prince Adrien or at least become close to him.

Her eyes narrowed tiredly, marriage was the least of her worries. Finding her dear friend and rescuing her from the clutches of those damn pirate’s clutches was what had wrung her out through the year..

The rate of criminal activity had risen since the Princess’s capture, it seemed like it encouraged the street rats to make their scar on society. If enraged her beyond end, and made her angry at herself for ever being envious for such beasts.

Kagami found herself stepping away from countless assassination attempts. All sloppy. All desperate. All easy to avoid. What she was most surprised of, along with many other nobles, was the almost complete and utter inactivity the Couffaines had.

It was as if they disappeared from the face of the earth, her worst fear being that they actually did, because if those Couffaines died— then so did Rose. And while confirmation of her friend’s fate would be nice, Kagami wasn’t sure if she could stomach the idea of the pure girl being dead.

She supposed she should’ve expected this though.

A pirate attack, in the middle of the night. All too perfect wasn’t it.

Crashing waves that pooled over the sides of the deck, Kagami burst out of cabin door, unsheathing her dark blade as the rain pelted against her back.

Her amber eyes narrowed as she made out the all too familiar silhouettes of her nightmares taking down guard by guard, blood splattering against the dark wood planks.

It was them.. after an almost year long hiatus. The Couffaines. It was no surprise that they’d be after her this time..

Kagami pointed her sword towards them as lightning crackled behind her. 

”I use to envy you pirates.. your freedom. But now.. now I spite you all, for what you’ve done to my friend..” She snarled, water dripping down her cheeks as she stared through them “I’ll make you all pay.”

The two siblings stared at her, the occasional blast lightning that exploded beside the boat being the only light to show their forms. Dressed in their ragged clothing, the girl from all those months ago stared her. Oh, and how Kagami hated her the most for taking advantage of Rose.

However instead of attacking, the two siblings simply parted the way of a shorter figure. Kagami’s eyes widened, a lump catching in her throat as she stared at her.

”No way..” She whispered. The elder brother lowered his hand, and it felt as if the waves seemed to soften, 

“Kagami” Rose said, her eyes watering with tears “They didn’t hurt me. I’m sorry I left. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything. But please— I can’t handle the injustice anymore! I want to fight against the evil with you! You’re trapped too- join us!”

The empress’s daughter paused, her grip around her sword weakening, a wave of nostalgia, pain, and relief crashed on her shoulders as she stared at her friend.

Slowly she unsheathed her sword, raising her hand—

Her palm glowed a deep black and Smokey darkness, before suddenly the stormy began to churn again. A bolt of lightning crashed down onto her hand, she screamed in agony, her eyes glowing radiantly before she took the crashing energy and slammed it into the ship.

Fire engulfed the wood. Kagami looked up, wheezing tiredly. She was out of practice with magic..

”Kagami Tsurugi dies tonight.” She said, before slowly walking over. She ripped the soft silk her mother had gifted her so long ago, crimson with her empire’s emblem on it, and threw it towards the ground. “Metaphorically or physically. Please.” Her voice tired and softly pleading.

Rose reached out and grasped onto her hand, before holding the pirate girl’s. The rain around the, thundering and deafening as the elder brother nodded.

The ship never made it to the Agreste Kingdom- and Kagami Tsurugi’s presumed death was spread throughout the kingdoms at blinding speed.

...

Chloe thought she was hallucinating when she saw it.

It had been almost six months since Kagami’s presumed death. Tensions were high, blood was being spilt through the cracks of the kingdom walls, and Chloe had never felt worse, as Audrey’s continuous wrath and spite was brought down on her.

However now, in the middle of the night, she stared down something- someone- or some people she hadn’t expected.

Magic crackled off end fingertips as she stood at the edge of her bed. Eyes widened with shock as she stared at the window. Standing quietly at the now opened glass balcony windows- were two faces she thought were dead.

”Kagami.. Rose? What the hell?!”

”Chloe, it isn’t safe here anymore for you..” Rose whispered, holding hands tightly. She no longer looked like the princess she knew from almost two years ago.

Her cheeks were covered in a few scrapes, and whole her clothes were still frilly, they were now also adorned with leather straps and buckles that acted like armor to her now rugged aesthetic.

”There’s an entire fleet of pirates coming for your head Chloe, we need to get you out of here.” Kagami said, holding onto her shoulder tightly.

The heiress rubbed her eyes, trying to see if she was still sleeping. But no. Her friends for perhaps five years, both presumed dead for almost two, were in front of her.

Chloe took a deep breath, running a hand nervously through her head. Part of her wanted to scream and call them traitors. But the other part of her.. was just tired. Just tried and exhausted of being alone.

”Yeah.. Yeah Okay..” She nodded, “Give me a few moments to grab some things?”

”Of course, we were planning on setting this room on fire actually.. make a statement..”

Chloe’s eyes narrowed slightly, before nodding. Grabbing Mr Cuddly, a few spell books, and a few spare clothes, her eyes narrowed at her crown.

Looking back at her two friends, they had both grown so much. Kagami’s eye bags had decreased, her clothing looked less constricting, and despite the few scars she now wore on her arms— she looked happier. Rose’s hair was shorter and she looked matured, her eyes glowing with a fiery determination that she knew would grow into a real fire inside this very room.

Her eyes trailed the room one last time. Memories flickering at the back of her mind before she turned to them and nodded.

Kagami lifted her onto her back and carried her to the balcony, Chloe looked back as Rose threw down a torch, Kagami gripped tightly to the rope as the three climbed down the balcony, watching years worth of life, laughter, and pain flickered into ash and hellfire.

Alarms blazed through the city as the three fell to the grass, Chloe’s arms tightened around Kagami as she looked away, tears brimming her eyes for a moment- before they disappeared into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might make a part 2 of this universe as it only covers Rose, Kagami, and Chloe- but I also might not.
> 
> Pirates are hella fun


	10. Where the hell did you get that?

“Juleka”

The goth looked up from her book “Yeah?”

Luka stared at her evenly, several meters away from her along with the rest of her siblings.

”Why the fuck do you have a tiger?” Lila asked. Juleka blinked with surprise, looking down at the large wild cat that was curling around her affectionately, she shrugged

”I dunno”

”BULLSHIT!” Chloe yelled- the tiger’s eyes snapped open and let out a roar, making the blonde squeak and stumble backwards.

”I genuinely don’t know!” Juleka exclaimed, petting the tiger’s large head “I was just minding my own business—“

”Again- _bullshit_!” Chloe huffed

”I waaaaas!” The goth whined, leaning back on the tiger’s body. “I was reading my book, and then it just—“ She made a hopping motion with her hand “—hopped onto the boat and sat with me. I dunno what to do about it!”

Kagami shrugged “I don’t object to having a tiger as a pet.”

”I mean- neither do I- but I’m not cleaning up its shit” Adrien deadpanned,

”We could just dump it in the Seine?” Luka suggested

”I mean that could work..” Juleka shrugged, smiling as the tiger snuggled next to her.

It didn’t take long though for the zoo staff to arrive however, Alya’s dad stumbling over in shock and awe at how affectionate the tiger had suddenly become with Juleka. 

That was the last time that happened.

Not.

...

”Help me”

”Woah sick..” Juleka said with awe, as the multiple students stared at the dozens of snakes, big and small, sprawled out in Luka’s room- a large cobra hanging off his shoulders comfortably, while he sat- completely frozen in fear despite his chill expression.

”I’m not touching any of them.” Chloe said flatly, her eyes widened with shock.

”Ten dollars they’re all from the zoo” Lila smirked, before squeaking as a snake slithered a little to closely to them

” _Help_ ” Luka repeated,

”And.. What if we don’t?” Chloe asked cheekily

” _Please_ ”

”What are we supposed to doooooo- _oh god it’s crawling up my leg okay this is fine okay_ ” Adrien started, before his voice cracking up three octaves as a snake started to slither up his leg.

”I’m gonna go get the camera-“ Lila said, already running away

”WAIT—“

...

”Are you sure this’ll work?” Kagami asked, tapping at the thick glass, behind it being her targets.

”Nope! We might as well try though!” Juleka said, “What’s the worst that could happen?”

”Uhh- Kagami could die?” Chloe suggested

”But the coolest thing that could happen is that she tames it!” Lila added, “I mean— it’s gotta work— they’re dragons!”

” _Komodo_ dragons! Not _dragon_ dragons!”

”I’m going in-“ the Japanese girl said, already hopping over the enclosure walls.

” _Kagami_!”

“Hey you Couffaine kids! Get out of the enclosure!”

” _Shit_! Mr Cesaire caught us! Run for it!” Lila screeched, the siblings booking it to the right as Kagami hopped back over the wall with a large and happy lizard in her arms. 

”W-Wait! Put the Komodo dragon back! Wait— damn it! Marlena get the car! They stole another one!”

...

”I’m starting to feel left out.” Lila huffed

Chloe rose an eyebrow, looking up from the flowers she was watering for the large hive of bees that hung from the top of the tree. 

“Of what?”

”You all have animal shenanigans while I don’t.” She said.

”Well- look at it this way- we’ve got to deal with it mostly on a day to day basis, while you get to reap the rewards and fun of having all of these animals as pets.” Chloe suggested, “You don’t have to clean up after the animals cause they aren’t your responsibility, but they sure as hell like it when you dote on them.”

She paused for a moment, mulling over her words. 

“..well you know-- most of the time.”

Lila looked up from her spot thoughtfully “Huh. I guess you’re right. I wonder how Rena Rouge deals with foxes following end around all the time.”

”Well foxes aren’t common here, so I guess that- unless she’s some daughter of a zoo keeper- she wouldn’t be bothered too much.. then again.. that tiger escaped the zoo just for Jules” Chloe shrugged

”True, I guess we can only imagine..” She murmured, before looking at her phone “I wonder what Alya’s up to..”

...

”MARINETTE” Alya screamed from under the pile of orange and white fluff “HELP ME PLEASE I’M SUFFOCATING!”

“I don’t know how to help!?” The fashion designer yelped,

**Author's Note:**

> Give Kagami friends please


End file.
